The Next Generation, Chapter One
by TheScarletWolf
Summary: My Twilight Fanfiction, enjoy the loooooooooooooong chapter! OC's are the main characters by the way.


1**The**

**Next**

**Generation**

**Book 1: The City of Forks**

**Chapter 1**

**New Friends**

**O****h great, just brilliant**. . .** I'm going to be late for my first class of the day**…** and I'm the new kid**. . .** brilliant**_**.**_I thought as I ran down the school halls.

I reached the door just as the school bell rang for another half hour of first-period.

"Maria, your thirty minuets late, Do you have an excuse?" asked my teacher Mrs. Harland.

"No, I don't. . . I'm late on my own accord." I replied steadily.

"Well, Maria, this is a high school and you are a sophomore you should never be late. You may go take a seat behind Mr. Black." Said Mrs. Harland, I looked at the person she gestured to, he waved at me but I ignored him.

It was time for lunch yet I wasn't hungry but I got something on my tray anyway.

"Hey! Maria, come sit with us!" Yelled the boy that I sat behind today, I really didn't want to but I did anyway, **it's nicer to go through the year with friends**I thought

"Hi." I said sitting down across from him.

"Hi, my name is Jacob, Jacob Black, and you are?" Jacob asked.

"My name is Maria, Maria Linn White." I replied.

"Well Maria, these are my friends, Embry and Quil." Jacob said introducing me, they nodded as he said there names.

"Oh, um. . . hi." I said awkwardly then the bell rang.

I ran to P.E. tripping over my feet in a rush to get there, I didn't realize how late I was. I opened the door to the Gym, everyone was staring at me.

"Let me guess, Maria White." guessed the Coach.

"Yes Ma'am, uh. . . sorry I'm late." I apologized; she looked me over with an unreadable face.

"Go get your P.E. clothes on Maria, and while you're doing that I might as well warn you that you're on an all boy team this whole year, a punishment for being late." She said obviously _**trying**_to show me whose boss.

"Yes Ma'am." I said mockingly walking towards the locker room. As I walked out changed in my P.E. uniform I saw with dread three familiar boys, Embry, Jacob, and Quil.

"Aw… come on! I have to be with **you **three!th-that's not fair!" I yelled kicking a Basketball, it went flying.

"Well, could you at least be a _**little**_happier?" asked Jacob glaring at me, I sighed.

"I'm sorry. . . I lose my temper sometimes. . . _**very**_easily." I admitted.

"Well Coach Johnson said to bring you out to the track when you were done, so I guess we can go now." Embry said "Oh and I hope you're fast, because we're doing three legged races today and you're going to be paired with one of us." Embry added smirking.

When we got out to the field it was almost our turn, our team walked over to the Coach.

"Black and White team one! Call and Quil team two! Now Maria _**Please**_cooperate with Jacob he might be a little fast but I'm sure you can keep up with him, now here is the rope and I expect you to tie it on." Coach Johnson said hurriedly pushing me towards him. She gave one final shove and I fell into Jacob.

"S-sorry Jacob." I stammered turning red, he laughed.

I tied on the rope then Coach Johnson blew the whistle and we were off, we raced against ten other teams and we still won by at least eleven feet.

"Black and White are the winners!" Coach Johnson announced loudly.

"Yeah! We did it!" Jacob yelled happily holding his hand out for a high-five, I looked at it.

"You are _**so**_ immature." I said turning away, he started laughing.

"Sure, sure." He chuckled giving me a high-five anyway. Coach blew the whistle.

"That's our cue to go home." Quil said as he walked by me. I looked at Jacob, Embry was whispering to him. Jacob walked over to me looking embarrassed.

"Um. . . I was wondering if you wanted to walk home with us." Jacob said. I looked at him and sighed.

"Jacob I'd like to… but I have to go run to different stores for my sister. . . she's making dinner tonight but I have to go get the food. . . but you and Quil and Embry can come over for dinner if you want." I explained.

"Uh. . . Maria I can't I have to. . . meet with some _**other**_friends." Embry said looking down.

"Oh. . . that's a pity." I said.

"Well time to go shopping!" I exclaimed running towards my car with Jacob and Quil right behind me. When we got to the car for some unknown reason Jacob stopped and looked it over.

"What. . . don't like my Mustang?" I asked. He looked at me an amused gleam in his eyes.

"Nope." He joked "Did you make it?" he added unexpectedly.

"Yes actually. Made it from scraps and painted it to!" I said with pride. He looked at me suspiciously.

"Alright I'll take your word for granted." Jacob said getting into the blue Mustang.

When we got home – all of us with bags in our hands – my older sister, Raven, stared at the two unexpected visitors.

"I see you made some friends Maria." She said.

"Oh, this is Jacob and Quil. . . there _**was**_another one but he had to go with some _**other**_ friends." I said staring her in the eyes.

"Oh, well did you buy enough to feed them?" Raven asked looking at the bags, I sighed.

"Of _**course**_ I did. I didn't bring them with me just to help bring in the groceries." I explained walking into the kitchen with two helpers following me.

"What are we eating tonight Raven?" I asked putting ice cream into the freezer.

"Mexican Haystacks." She replied putting the beans in a pot that was on the stove.

"You guys like Mexican Haystacks too!" Quil exclaimed.

"Do you need any help?" Jacob asked Raven, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"No, I'm fine you go sit down on the couch and. . . talk with Maria." She answered, and then she got fierce.

"Listen _**Jacob**_, if you hurt my sister I'll have your _**head**_hanging on my bedroom _**wall**_." She snarled grabbing his shirt collar. I pretended I didn't hear that little conversation as Jacob came to sit next to me at the table.

After we were done eating I said good-bye to Jacob and Quil and they left.

"So. . . you'd hang Jake's head on the wall huh." I said looking at the ceiling and watching the fan go around, and around.

"Maria. . . I just want to protect you that is all. . . I don't trust boys. . . especially young ones." She explained. I glared at her trembling.

"I'm going to go meet those _**other**_ friends of Embry's." I growled storming towards the door, but she slid in front of me.

"I'm coming with you." She said firmly her eyes flashing red.

"You don't need to. I'll tell them that you're a Werewolf as well." I bribed, she glared at me.

"Maria, bribing won't work but what we _**can**_ do is stay a safe distance away from each other." She said smiling. It _**was**_ a reasonable plan but I didn't like it.

"Fine." I growled looking at her, she was smiling triumphantly. I stormed out of the house muttering something that was impossible to understand.

When we got outside I phased, let me explain it for you. When Werewolves phase we tremble violently. . . usually. . . then fur springs from everywhere and you take the form of a wolf. . . _**just**_ a wolf except we're the size of a horse.

**Maria. . . I smell them come my way!** I heard Raven yell in my head.

**I'm coming! **I replied running, my black coat flattening on my back. . . it was raining.

When I reached the place that my sister was talking about I knew exactly how **Raven **knew, it **reeked**, meaning, the sent of unfamiliar Werewolves was **everywhere**!

**Ugh! Gross, they stink!** I yelled in my head.

**I'm not a big fan ether! I have a nose as well you know! **She growled at me, and then we heard footsteps approaching.

**Who are you?** We heard a voice say. Then out of the trees came the biggest Werewolf I've **ever** seen.

**Uh. . . my name is Maria, my sister and I would like to join your pack. **I said quickly.

**Well you're speaking to the Leader of the pack you're talking about. **Said the massive black wolf.

**You're welcome to join. . . if the pack thinks you should. **He explained turning his back to us. I looked at Raven for help.

**I think he wants us to follow him. **She guessed, so we followed him like she said.

He led us down to the beach where three other wolves were sitting.

**This is Paul, Embry, and Jared. My name is Sam. **He said.

**Hi. ** They all said in unison, Embry bounded up to me.

**Hey Maria, I didn't know you were a Werewolf too!** He exclaimed excitedly, and then his eyes locked on Raven and hers on him. I backed away from them and walked over to Sam.

**What just happened?! ** I asked nervously.

**They imprinted. ** He answered simply looking at me. I stared in horror at them.

**I **_never_** want to imprint. . . **I thought thinking no one would hear it.

**Well Maria, sometimes it happens. **Paul said grinning.

**Shut up Paul! You might scare away the newcomers! **Jared yelled. I looked at Sam hoping he'd stop the two from bickering.

**Sam. . . is there supposed to be more Werewolves coming? **I asked thinking about Jacob and Quil.

**Yes, Jacob, Quil, Seth, Brady, Collin, and Leah I hope they all come soon. **He said still staring into space. I looked away at Embry who was on the ground with snarling Raven over him, I snickered and trotted away.

When I changed back I quickly got dressed and walked around the beach occasionally running in the water, I wasn't aware of someone watching me.

"I didn't know you liked the beach." I heard someone say, I whirled around. Jacob was standing there leaning against an old white beach tree, I glared at him.

"How long have you been there?" I asked venomously.

"Long enough to see you dancing in the water." He said keeping a straight face unlike me who made a sour face, he laughed.

"Aw come on, you dance nice! Give me a break!" he joked.

"Yeah right!" I growled turning my back to him. He was at my side in 2.8 seconds.

"You know you aren't angry at me." Jacob whispered in my ear.

"Yes I am!" I sniffed turning away from him again.

"No you aren't." He taunted dodging me when I tried to punch him. He ran the opposite direction and I chased him until I tripped over a piece of driftwood, he started laughing and walked over to me, my face was buried in the sand.

"Looks like the wood decided to give me a break." Jacob chuckled grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

"This is _**not**_ funny!" I snarled yanking my arm away from his grasp.

"Okay. . . it's not funny." He repeated putting his hands in the air.

"Are you trying to _**impress**_me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Is it working?" he asked with raised eyebrows, I gave him a disgusted look.

"No." I answered flatly stalking back in the direction where my sister was supposed to be. Jacob jogged beside me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from _**you**_!" I growled walking faster until it turned into a run.

When I got to the beach no one was there.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked myself quietly looking around.

"Who all was here?" Jacob asked putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder, I shrugged.

"Embry, Raven, Paul, Sam, and Jared." I replied walking forward to look over the cliff.

"Maria!" I heard my sister yell, I turned around to see her waving.

"Where are the rest of them?" I asked running up to her, she gave Jacob an evil glare before taking me into the little forest.

"We were talking. . . Paul went down to get you but when he saw Jacob there he didn't want to go down so he came back empty handed." She explained on the way home.

When we got to our little pastel green house Raven unlocked the door and we went inside.

"I'm going to bed." I said drowsily half stumbling into my room.

The next morning after breakfast there was an unexpected call.

"Hello?" I asked still half asleep.

"Maria? Is that you?" it was Jacob, and he sounded half dead.

"Jacob! What's wrong?!" I asked trying not to shriek.

"I-I know why Embry hangs around Sam now." He whispered

"Will you come over? Please…" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there in like two minuets." I answered hanging up the phone and then running trough the house trying to find my shoes.

Raven walked in the living room just in time to see me trip over my own feet trying to get my shoes on while standing up.

"What in the world?" she asked groggily.

"It's. . . AHH!!" I replied falling over. "Jacob. . . he's finally changing. . ." I finished, she stared at me.

"Aww. . . so you're going to help him. . . that's so sweet!" she said happily, but I was not amused.

"Not funny you know. . ." I growled through gritted teeth.

When I got outside I fumbled with the car keys trying to find the right one, but I couldn't find the right one. . .

"Forget this!" I huffed, dashing back inside to find some spare clothes. When I found some I tied them to my right leg and phased into a black wolf.

When I reached the Blacks' house I phased back and quickly put on my clothes then I half walked to the door and knocked, the answer came quickly, it was old Billy Black. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could Billy Black said.

"He's in his room. . ." he pointed to a door and I walked cautiously to it. I knocked softly and when there was no answer I opened the door quietly. Jacob was asleep on his bed breathing slowly in and out. I closed the door without a sound and went to go sit at the edge of his bed. The funny thing about the way Jacob sleeps is that he is sprawled all over so I had to sit next to his face, then his eyes snapped open and locked on me.

"Hi Jake. . ." I managed to whisper. His eyes had the red haze in them, which usually signs that a Werewolf is angry but in his case just changing.

"You came. . ." he whispered so quiet I couldn't really hear.

"Of course I came! What. . . you didn't think that I would help my own brother! Well technically anyways. . ." I explained.

"Well. . . I just thought. . . about the beach thing and all that. I thought that maybe you wouldn't help me because you thought I was a jerk. . ." Jacob admitted. I gave him a look.

"You _**are**_ a jerk! A big one too! But I would help every one of you at the same time if that is what it would take of me to make my pack happy. . . Jacob. . . you _**must**_ understand that I'm not what you think I am. . ." I started

"Then what _**are**_ you?" he looked at me curiously "Aren't you a Werewolf?" he asked. I looked away.

"Not completely. . . I'm. . . part Vampire. . ." I whispered. He stared at me in horror.

"A-a _**Bloodsucker**_!" he yelled pushing away from me.

"Jacob! I'm _**not**_ your enemy! I'm a friend to you. . . I'd _**never**_ hurt you or anyone else! Please! Believe me!" I pleaded. Then Billy rolled into the room with his strange wheelchair and looked at me then at Jacob.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked staring at me. My face turned a thousand shades of red.

"No Mr. Black. . . I was just leaving." I said hurriedly walking out of the room.

"Maria. . ." Billy said when I was putting my shoes on. "Did Jacob hurt your feelings? I overheard your conversation and I do apologize but I can't really understand… how can you be part Blood- Vampire?" he asked curiously, I sighed

"When my Mother was pregnant with me a Vampire attacked our house. . . she attacked my Mother and then left not even trying to drink her blood.

"Then my Father came home and saw my Mother, who was writhing on the ground in pain. . . then he rushed her to the hospital ignoring any questions the doctors and nurses asked. He just yelled 'Just give me my baby before it's to late!' so my Mother gave birth to me a month early and then my Father had to kill her. . . it was like his heart went with her.

"I grew up listening to him tell me over and over again the story of how my Mother died leaving out the Vampire part until I got older then on my eighth birthday he left and never came back.

"Each day I waited hoping he'd return but he never came. When I turned twelve I got sick. . . I didn't know what was happening and when I phased into a wolf I thought I had gone crazy so I ran, I ran until my feet hurt. Then I gathered my wits about and phased back and I made a friend. she was a human but I told her my secret anyway and to my surprise she believed me, but one day when I was close to her home of course I was a wolf. I heard an ear splitting scream coming from her, so I ran to the house to find her dead. The Vampire was still around so I chased after her . . . it was the same Bloodsucker that killed my Mother! So out of instinct I chased after her all the way to Forks . . . then she stopped and we got in a fight . . . I was wounded badly. My sister, Raven, found me and nursed me back to health.

"Then we found the pack and we joined . . . are there any questions?" I finished not really paying attention to Billy.

"What did the Vampire look like?" he finally asked after he looked like he was dead.

"She had red hair that looked like it was on fire, and a cat-like posture. If a Vampire could be beautiful to me I would say she was but since she killed my Mother and Sarah I will never think that!" I explained tears forming in my eyes when I started with the deaths.

"Oh . . ." was all Billy could manage to say then Jacob walked out of the shadows.

Later that evening about an hour after Jacob left he came back, everyone was still sitting around. Jacob tugged on my arm.

"Come with me, I want to talk." He whispered. I sighed and stood up to follow him. When we were a good way into the forest he stopped.

"If only you would have told me that . . . then maybe I would have understood." He admitted avoiding my eyes.

"Well, you could have listened at least! You idiot!" I growled.

"I-I'm sorry. . . I didn't mean to judge you okay. Just Please forgive me!" He begged.

"Okay . . . one more chance but that's it Jacob!" I yelled giving in to him.


End file.
